User blog:KnucklesFanGremlin/Am I back? Sort of? Eh, this is really just an update of what I've been doing with my characters and all.
Okay okay, so I guess I'm sort of back now. Mostly I just came back because I was getting weirded out by all the stories of what's happened since I've left and I came to check them out myself. But seeing that at least some people I used to know are still on here, I guess I should at least tell you what's been going on with me. So for starters, the reason I left, to be blunt... you were getting creepy. And douchey. Mostly because of things like forced shippings and just weird new users that were really... confusing, to say the least. Eh I don't really want to delve too deep into it, so I'll just get on with what I've been doing with my characters... Updates on current characters So... surprisingly I don't think I did that much for River. I've tweaked her design slightly so that she has full gloves instead of fingerless, and that's about the most I've edited her charcter in general, I think. Now as for everything else related to her story and such, she now has claw mark scars on her back from Zaratch (not sure if Sigma's mentioned him to you guys, but he's one of her WIP characters). She has also threatened to kill Dawn the Kuikon, almost all of her family members have been introduced and named, and she was nearly murdered upon her return to Ali'ikai. So yeah, there's that, and basically all of that happened in a single roleplay. Now for Elias, basically his redemption has finally been put in motion. He's trying to clean up, pay attention to his family and current life, and etc. But he's still having trouble going good, and gets into occasional disagreements with River, which most people believe would lead to another bad fight between them, but luckily he restrains himself before he loses control. My other characters have barely been touched though. Yeah, I'm pretty lazy when it comes to them, but... eh. About all that's happened with them is that Brody now has a canonical mother, but I'll bring her up later. New characters Zuasi thingamajig.png|One of the new characters I've made in my absence, Zuasi the Half-breed Rainy.png|Rain the Minkidna... yes, I HAD to make another Upsiliver child... AndricTheCreep.png|Andric the Echidna... you really don't wanna know this guy to be honest... So in a nutshell, I've made A LOT of characters, but as you can see not all of them have pictures yet. So, let's get started off with the first one... This is Zuasi the Half-breed, and she is meant to be half Zeti and half kangaroo mouse, as well as the next-gen daughter of Zaratch. In a nutshell, she has split personalities for her different species, like polite and friendly for the animal side, and savage and brutal for the Zeti side. She was also abandoned at birth, as her mother saw her abomination, and she was an illegitimate child as well, being raised by her father who rescued her. She's surprisingly the best friend of Epsilon and Bubbles, despite the past that her father and their parents share. The second is Rain the Minkidna, yet another next-gen character. She's a lot younger than Epsilon and Bubbles, in fact in a roleplay I'm currently in, she still has yet to be born. I don't have much for her personality quite yet, but I've come up for her powers that she is able to make clouds and mist out of shadows, while being able to rain down black water on others. The third is... eugh, Andric the Echidna. He's part of a trio that used to bully River back on Ali'ikai, and since I don't have much for pictures of the other two, I'll just throw them into this section as well. They're known as Yein and Baron the Echidnas. First off, Andric is meant to be the brains of the team, usually making all their best plans. But he's outcasted, and the other two only keep him around because of his intelligence. He also has a strange "crush" on River, but, not quite for any sweet or romantic reasons; "lust" would probably be a better fitting word. Now Yein is the leader, and yeah, in that roleplay she's the one who nearly murdered River. They actually were friends once, but when the latter discovered her powers, Yein grew fearful and distant, eventually growing to completely despise her once the tsunami hit. Now finally, there's Baron. He's the muscle, not too bright, and he can't seem to make many decisions on his own as Yein is constantly ordering him around. He's basically there to help the other two in fights and such, but unlike the others he doesn't really have any connection with River, he was more or less pulled into the mess. Characters that have yet to be drawn (and aren't too well developed) Lily the Echidna is one of Elias' daughters. I've made a description of her in a roleplay, but unfortunately she still has yet to be drawn. In a nutshell, she's kind, gentle, calm, but a little too passive and submissive. She's meant to represent Earth. Cinder the Echidna is the second daughter of Elias, and she has a little description as well. She's normally the tomboy-ish and cocky one, a bit hot-headed, but a really passionate and person at the same time. She's meant to represent Fire. Bree the Echidna is a cousin on River's other side of the family, only about a year younger than her. She's a cripple, and an albino, but that doesn't really hold back her personality. She's a bit ditzy and air-headed, but tries to be kind and caring. Although she is dodgy when it comes to conflict, and panics under pressure, she still shows a somewhat rebellious spirit. She's meant to represent Air (all of this is cause, you know, River is water, so we have like the four elements and such) Abidah the Echidna is River's grandfather, and Zale and Elias' father. He was extremely abusive to his own sons, and thus the two had vowed to never let their own children know him or to let themselves become like him. It didn't really work for Elias, especially considering how he's treated his niece in the past. Camilla the Dog is Brody's mother who lives in an apartment in Station Square with him. I haven't really thought up too much about this character... Remnant the Lizard is a character I actually haven't mentioned to anyone yet. He's meant to basically be River's "Shadow the Hedgehog," strangely similar, yet total opposites. He's a strange sort of clone of the Biolizard in a sense, but he's made by the actual realistic version of cloning we have in the real world, which is that whole complicated process of having the DNA recontructed into an embryo or something and put inside a surrogate mother and such. I think I have almost his entire backstory figured out, but not too much for his personality, and some more for his powers. So that's about all that's been going on with my characters recently. Just kind of felt like updating for those who were curious or interested. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts